The Christmas Proposal
by Cathcer1984
Summary: Scorpius falls asleep during a romantic moment. Fourth Christmas gift fic, for meglw0228


**Title:** The Christmas Proposal

**For: **Meglw0228

**Rating:** NC-17

**Pairing:** Harry/Scorpius

**Warnings:** explicit male/male sex

**Word Count:** 1023

**Notes:** Happy Christmas!

Betad by freakingcrups.

**Prompt:**

Falling asleep during a romantic moment (doesn't have to be sex) and tinsel!

The Christmas Proposal

Scorpius was exhausted. He just wanted to have a bath and lie in bed with Harry. As soon as he stepped out of the Floo however, he knew that wasn't going to happen.

"Scorp." Harry grinned at his young boyfriend and looped some tinsel around his neck, the plastic scratched at Scorpius' neck, but he let himself be pulled into Harry's arms and eventually a kiss.

"Come on sit down." Harry was almost bounding with energy as he shuffled Scorpius to the sofa. "Wait here, I've got dinner all sorted."

Sighing happily, Scorpius sank back into the cushions and closed his eyes for a moment, opening them when Harry sat down beside him, "Rough day?"

"We had a kidnapper with a three year old, wanted ransom from the family. We had to chase him and hit him Muggle style in case a spell hit the child. I ache, Harry, I ache," Scorpius moaned dramatically, but he sat up and ate dinner listening to Harry tell him about his day.

After dinner, Harry vanished the plates and pulled Scorpius into his chest, smiling as the blond burrowed into Harry's warmth, feeling the body beneath his head move as Harry got something out of his pocket.

"Scorp," Harry said staring at his hand. "I love you, and I wanted to know if-"

Harry was interrupted by a soft snore from Scorpius who had fallen asleep. Harry sighed and closed the box in his hand, the silver ring blinked away with the shut of the lid placing the box on the table. He moved slowly until he was able to pick up his lover's sleeping body and take him to the bedroom, where Harry stripped them both with magic and he crawled next to his body cuddling up next to Scorpius. With a whispered word, the duvet settled over the top of them and Harry nuzzled the soft hair at the base of Scorpius' neck, before he too fell asleep.

Scorpius woke the following morning and slipped out of Harry's embrace, heading to the kitchen to put the kettle on and bring Harry a cup of tea in bed. Scorpius headed through the lounge and with bleary eyes noticed the small box on the table, but thought nothing of it.

When the tea was stewing in the pot and Scorpius was more awake, he made for the lounge to investigate the box some more.

Sitting on the edge of the sofa, he picked it up and opened it. Scorpius' breath caught in his throat as he stared at the silver ring, the three bands entwined and crossed over and under each other in a never-ending knot.

"You weren't supposed to see that."

Scorpius jumped with fright and guilty looked at Harry, who was leaning against the doorway, naked save for the flush on his cheeks.

"I- I'm sorry."

"Doesn't matter." Harry shrugged and came round to sit next to his boyfriend and gently tugged the box from his hand. "It's yours, technically, I just wanted to be the one who gave it to you."

"Yes," Scorpius said sincerely.

Harry frowned down at the ring, "Yes, what?"

"To what you want to ask me. I know you're traditional so go ahead and ask me." Scorpius added, after Harry was silent for a while a pleading, "Please."

Smiling, Harry sank off the edge of the sofa onto one knee, holding the open box in one palm the other hand gripping Scorpius'. "I had a whole speech prepared but you always tell me that I'm better when I speak from the heart and Scorpius, you speak to my heart. The little voice inside my head that always tells me I can't, well it gets shut up by your voice telling me I can. I- I love you and I want to marry you."

They remained in silence, Harry kneeling before Scorpius, beginning to fidget so Scorpius raised his hand carded it through Harry's hair. "You haven't asked your question," he murmured kindly.

Barking out a laugh, Harry asked, "Will you marry me, Scorpius, and make me the luckiest man in the world?"

"Second luckiest, because I'm the luckiest to have you. Yes, Harry, a thousand yeses." Scorpius waited until Harry had slid the ring onto his finger before lying back on the sofa and spreading his legs.

Easily, Harry slid between them and they frotted together, cocks brushing as their hips undulated rhythmically. Scorpius moaned into Harry's mouth as their cocks slid together, arching up into his lover's arms and wrapping his legs around Harry's waist, Scorpius plundered Harry's mouth with his tongue.

"Ha- Harry," Scorpius gasped. "Fuck me, oh please fuck me Harry."

"My pleasure." Harry grinned into Scorpius' neck and with a whispered word his lover was both slick and slightly stretched. "I can't wait," he murmured before positioning himself at his lover's entrance and pushing inside.

Harry paused when he was fully sheathed and Scorpius was gasping in delight. "Move, please move," the young man begged his lover. Unable to resist the pleas falling from Scorpius' pink lips, Harry shifted until he was barely inside before gliding his hips forward in a long, slow slide.

Harry continued with his slow and gentle thrusts while one hand steadily stroked Scorpius' weeping cock. The closer the two got to their climaxes the faster Harry moved and the harder he thrust. "Oh Harry, Harry, Harry," Scorpius chanted, getting louder and louder with each moment.

As he came, Harry whispered, "Scorpius," the name falling reverently from his lips like a caress. And he watched as his young lover came undone, coming over Harry's hand and shouting out Harry's name.

Harry lay down on top of Scorpius cradling his body and pressing kisses to any skin he could reach. Unable to stop himself, Harry leant up and kissed Scorpius softly, he closed his eyes against the tears of joy that threatened to fall. During the kiss, one of Scorpius' hands carded through Harry's hair the other, the left hand, was resting on Harry's hip, the cold metal of the ring made Harry aware of the future; his future with his husband.


End file.
